Aidemoi
by Malicia Mclewick
Summary: Oneshot Alice, 14 ans, séquestrée depuis plusieurs heures. Elle vous raconte tout...


**Disclamer :** Tout les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ma petite Alice

**Résumé : **Alice, 14 ans, séquestrée depuis plusieurs heures... Elle vous raconte tout !

* * *

C'est la première fic que je finis totalement et surtout que je poste soyez indulgent 

Merci à Marie (Ladie Marie) ma béta lectrice, d'avoir corrigé mes fautes !!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Aide moi **

Voilà maintenant plusieurs heures que je me trouve ici enfermée. Je ne peux rien faire. Aucun des sorts que j'ai appris en cours ou seule ne sont efficaces. Je suis là, assise sur le sol de dalles froides. Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvée là. Je me souviens que je me promenais tranquillement dans Pré-au-lard. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les rues et les boutiques. Alors dans l'espoir de me retrouver seule, je me suis dirigée vers la cabane hurlante. À cet endroit, il n'y avait personne. Je pouvais me reposer... Me calmer... Essayer d'oublier... De l'oublier...

Quelqu'un est arrivé derrière moi et m'a assommé. J'en suis sûre car j'ai encore mal à l'endroit où j'ai eu le choc. Je ne sais pas qui c'est. Mais si j'arrive à le retrouver je vais lui faire sa fête... Il m'a fait mal... J'ai des bleus sur le visage et sur le ventre... J'ai aussi pas mal vomi. L'odeur me tourne la tête... J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir... Mais j'ai tellement peur que je n'ose pas... Je commence à voir flou...

Je me suis évanouie ou endormie? Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais et ça j'en suis certaine c'est que j'ai eu de la visite. En effet, il y a une bouteille d'eau qui semble fraîche, et deux sandwichs au jambon avec du beurre et du fromage, en plus j'ai un autre bout de pain. En m'approchant, je vois que le pain est dur... Tant pis, j'ai tellement faim que je mangerai tout ce qui me tombe sous la main... Je commence à manger. Des pas ? J'entend des pas. Qui est ce ? Prise de peur je prend le morceau de pain et vais me cacher derrière la porte. Je lève le bras avec lequel je tiens le pain. La porte s'ouvre. Personne n'entre. Un bruit métallique. La porte se referme. J'entend les bruits de cadenas de verrous... Je viens de me rendre compte : LA PORTE N'ETAIT PAS FERMÉE ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas essayé de l'ouvrir? Je suis tellement conne ... Ma baguette... La voilà... Après avoir essayé de lancer plusieurs fois plusieurs sorts, rien ne marche. Je suis perdue... Je tombe par terre sur les fesses et me mets à pleurer ..

Si seulement, il ne m'avait pas repoussé comme il l'avait fait... Si violemment ... Et voilà, ça recommence... je continue à ressasser mes pensées négatives ! Si je continue avec mes 'si' je ne m'en sortirai pas! Je ne peux rien changer, je le sais bien... Pourtant, je suis bloquée ici !

Je viens de me rendre compte en me relisant que je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Alice et je vais avoir 14 ans demain. Enfin si je ne suis pas morte d'ici là. Depuis que je suis entrée à Poudlard, je suis tombée folle amoureuse d'un garçon. Pourtant, il ne me regarde pas... Il ne s'interresse pas à moi... Il me repousse à chaque fois que je m'approche de lui. Il ne me regarde même pas... Il m'ignore tout simplement...

Le temps de ce petit paragraphe, je pensais voir arriver mon sauveteur. Pourtant, il n'y a toujours personne. Enfin de compte, personne ne m'aime. Mes amis doivent être en train de s'éclater pendant que moi je souffre. Ils s'en foutent de ce que je vis, de ma douleur... Si ça se trouve ils ne se sont sûrement pas aperçus que j'ai été kidnappée.

Soudain, j'entends un éclat de voix. Mon coeur bat à tout rompre. Cette voix ? Je la connais... Je la connais que trop bien... Cependant, je ne l'ai jamais entendue comme ça... Si... énervée... Même contre moi, il ne s'est jamais adressé comme ça... Il... Il... me fait peur... Je dois bien l'avouer... Ah d'autres voix... Il n'est pas venu seul... « Occupez-vous d'eux... J'vais la chercher... » « C'est ça .. .va chercher l'amour de ta vie et surtout escuses toi ! » Ces deux phrases sont exactement ce que j'ai entendu.. Je dois être entrain de rêver...

Des pas précipités se rapprochent... Je retourne dans le coin derrière la porte et me recroqueville sur moi-même... Il va me frapper... Car ça ne peut pas être celui que je pense... Je me prépare à prendre des coups quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvre grâce à un violent coup de pied. Je tremble et n'ose pas regarder la personne qui arrive. L'arrivant se penche vers moi, il s'accroupit, murmure mon nom : « Aliceee... Viens ! N'ais pas peur... » Je sens son bras se passer autour de moi... Je n'aurai pas assez de force pour retourner à Poudlard... Relevant la tête, des larmes perlent mon visage. Il passe sa main dessus et m'aide à me relever... Avant qu'on commence à marcher, il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et m'embrasse... « Alice... je t'aime... je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir... J'ai un secret... Je te le dirai quand nous serons rentré au château et que tu auras vu l'infirmière. » Ses paroles me font du bien... Je le laisse me guider à travers cette prison. Une fois dans la rue, je reconnais ses amis... Sirius, James... Je ne pourrais jamais assez les remercier... De retour à l'infirmerie, Pompom leur demande de me laisser me reposer. Avant qu'il sort, je me suis écriée : « Merci Remus ! »

* * *

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Tout commentaire est le bienvenue, je suis ouverte 

Mali


End file.
